kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Door to Tomorrow
Door to Tomorrow (未来への扉 Mirai e no tobira) is the 268 and final chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The final chapter begins with Nikaidō sitting on a bench near the Akanemaru. She calmly observes the ship, amazed that the power of the goddesses was able to rebuild the entire wreckage from the battle with Satyr. She comments that if it weren't for the destruction of the tall rock, "one might think nothing happened at all." The next panels reveal that Keima has arrived, and Nikaidō instantly spots Katsuragi while he plays his PFP. They sit next the each other, and Nikaidō confirms that Keima received the voice message she sent him that instructed him to meet with her. Keima asks if her physical body is alright, and Nikaidō says her injuries are nothing at all. Keima, on a side note, is impressed that Nikaidō was able to fool the likes of him, hiding her true identity for the whole time. She replies that she had to, because if he found out the truth, her efforts would have been for naught. Leaving that aside, Nikaidō points out that Keima confessed to Chihiro, causing Keima to lurch and stutter while holding his PFP. Turning her head away, Nikaidō asks how his confession went. Keima admits that he was rejected. A flashback ensues, where Keima is shown confessing again. In the flashback Chihiro replies in a slightly comical and pissed off way, with the phrase "Why don't you go kill yourself?". Nikaidō laughs at Chihiro's response, and Keima begins to pout, explaining that Chihiro doesn't understand anything. In his explanation he notes that in order for all the other girls to live out their lives and forget about him, Keima can't remain single. He must choose a girl and, pursing his lips, says that Chihiro must "understand how the system works". Nikaidō mentions that this is selfish logic. Pouting again, Keima argues that Chihiro is always like that, never listening to anything he says. Nikaidō smiles fondly and replies, "And that's why you fell in love with her, right?" Keima tilts his head and doesn't reply. Nikaidō tells Keima that he should try to understand what Chihiro is going through. Many girls involved in that mess are close to Chihiro, and therefore she can't let down her defenses. Nikaidō tells him not to worry, that his feelings got through to her because, after all, it's the first time Keima has actually been serious about the real world. But she mockingly and teasingly mentions that she's not confident about Chihiro's reply. Keima becomes irritated and asks why the former devil wanted to see him. Nikaido takes out a box of all the PFPs she confiscated from him during her lessons. Keima becomes excited, and Nikaidō scolds him, asking him why he kept bringing them even though she kept taking them, almost like a personal vendetta. Keima replies that he should be the one upset, since he saved her and yet she was taking all his PFPs. Nikaidō says that this was because he was getting along with all the other girls a little too well, something he should really be careful about. Nikaidō then stands up and tells Keima that she'll quit teaching. Keima calls for her shouting "Dokurou" and watches as she turns. Her last words to him are, "Thank you, Onii-chan". The next panels feature Tsukiyo and Shiori in the library. Tsukiyo is irritated that Keima had suddenly rejected all of them at the beach the day he woke up from the past. Shiori, frantically writing down her thoughts, doesn't reply and attempts to understand everything that has happened. Their panels end with the two, now close friends, hanging out in the library together, Shiori still writing down her thoughts. Back at Maijima academy, Ayumi and Yui are talking about Keima. Yui is surprised that Keima has someone he loved all this time and was willing to tell them all that day he awoke. Ayumi is upset by how she was almost fooled by him, wondering whether this is how her first love was really going to end. Yui laughs instead, saying that the entire experience was fun. Ayumi, amazed, asks why and Yui says that this type of romance only comes once in a lifetime and that she still hasn't really given up on Keima. Ayumi on the other hand sighs, and lays her head upon her desk. She decides that she will support Chihiro since they're childhood friends, and that she is no match against her best friend in this case. Yui smiles, and then asks spiritedly if they should go to karaoke. It's closely followed by a panel of a smiling Kanon, probably during one of her concerts. Within the next scene, Keima is holding his heavy box of PFPs when he suddenly spots a figure walking up ahead, slowly running her finger on a railing. Chihiro timidly approaches Keima, much to Keima's surprise. In an almost child-like fashion, she finally asks him whether or not he'd like to go get some tea with her. The last scence between them features both of them standing a short distance away from each other. The last conquered girl to show up is Tenri. She's especially sad that Keima did not love her, but in reality, she knew all along. In the letter Keima wrote for her, he confirmed that there wouldn't be an ending between her and Keima. Diana comforts her, and promises her that she'll never leave her side until she finds happiness. Diana asks her teary-eyed friend to hold her chin up and look at the sky. Tenri's possibilities, all the girls' possibilities, are truly endless. They shouldn't follow a predetermined destiny. They all have a future ahead of them now. The final page shows Elsie looking at the same beautiful sky. Trivia * The chapter's title references the song Door to the Future by Eyelis, the ending theme to the second episode of the two-episode OVA that covers Tenri's arc. * Differences between the magazine release and the volume release: ** Some lines between Ayumi and Yui are changed. *** Page 16, panel 4, Ayumi's line changes from a complaint of how uncaring Keima is to one where she is appalled that Keima is such a jerk, expecting that he had warmed up to them (the hostesses). *** Page 16, panel 6, Yui exclaims "You just don't get it" instead of "That was fun." Ayumi's response is changed to correspond with equal questioning. *** Page 17, panel 1, Yui states how Keima's cold actions are a result and a proof of him liking them, instead of stating of how she enjoyed the "incredible romance." *** Page 17, panel 2, as a result of the change in panel 1, Yui says how Keima liking them means they still have a chance of chasing after him instead of exclaiming how she hasn't given up on Keima. ** An additional two pages added to expand upon the interaction between Keima and Chihiro before the latter invites the former to some tea to make the situation less abrupt. *** The details of the interaction is generally about why Keima had confessed to Chihiro, with Keima answering, "Even I have no idea what's going to happen." ** A couple pages are added, expanding upon Tenri and Diana's dialogue over Keima's decision. *** Page 22 of the magazine is expanded into three pages (pages 24 to 26 in the volume), adding scenery panels, a retort by Diana to the situation and a small expansion upon Tenri's understanding of Keima's letter. *** Page 27 of the volume release is the same as page 23 of the magazine release, with the first panel being different due to the expansion of the magazine's page 22. The original magazine release contained the flashback of young Keima, stating "After everything settles, we'll go separate ways," which was added to the volume's page 26. The volume release instead places Tenri's school bag upon the sand as a scenery panel. *** Also on page 27(Vol)/23(Mag), the magazine release has Diana smiling in the last panel. Her mouth is slightly open in the volume release. References Category:Summary